With What We Are Not What We Should Be
by ILiveInOwlCity
Summary: Holly, Artemis and Foaly set up camp on their little mission to capture Opal. During this, a some things happen between Holly and Artemis' new side, Orion.


_Why were they here again?_ Holly wondered silently in her tent. _Oh yeah. The scyshofrinic pychopath of a pixie, Opal was on the lose again. And she was sent to locate her, with Foaly. Oh gods._

And to add to this all, Artemis Fowl was with them. Of course the LEP didn't know, cause, well if they did, it wouldn't be pretty. He was there for a reason of course, Foaly said since he's not only probably one of the smartest people in the world, but he's also had experience fighting against Koboi, so it made sense that he could be beneficial right now but still.. why'd he have to be here?

There were something things that she wouldn't admit about the pale mud boy, Like she was somehow intrigued by the mystery that she could see in his eyes…

_His eyes.._ She thought, _one blue, one hazel, one mine, one his._

She shook her head. That was just something that could of happened to anyone. The whole eye switching thing.. No. It truly wasn't something that happened to people on a day to day basis. _Oh gods._

She also, of course, had feelings for Artemis. Not that she'd ever say that loud. Never. Not in an infinite number of years. For one thing, she wasn't sure he'd love her back.

_I'm crazy about you._

That's what he had said, but… it was so out of Artemis' cold, calm figure. Artemis was the opposite of romantic, Holly know that for sure. She didn't get it. Why was this flirtatious Artemis showing himself now? Of all times? She didn't need this now, when they were after a criminal. Stupid Opal.

Honestly she didn't hate this new Artemis. Acutally she thought he was a bit more attractive. But still she missed the Artemis she know and…

Holly's face turned a bright red. She was blushing? At the thought of that filthy mud boy? Something must be wrong with her.

She walked outside to get some fresh air. It was night time so the evening air was cool. Holly took a deep breath and closed her eyes, enjoying the evening.

Holly felt a cold hand touch her shoulder and she yelped, whipping around only to see it was Artemis.

"My gods Artemis! You scared me!" Holly yelled.

Orion grinned. "I'm sorry my darling. How can I ever make it up to you?"

Holly's eyes widened and she grimaced. "Your _DARLING? _ What _drugs_ are you on?"

Orion smirked. "Oh my elf, I am on no drugs." Orion said, stepping closer. "Except, of course, I'm addicted to you…" He touched her shoulder.

She batted his arm away. " Since when are _you _ addicted to _me_?"

"Oh since that first day of course. The day I kidnapped you." He stepped even close, their noses almost touching. "I've always thought you were gorgeous Holly. No matter how much I tried to hide it from myself.

"Y-y-you don't love me! You just-"

"I'm just what?" he said smiling. She couldn't help but look into his eyes. They were like a mirror of her own. She couldn't help but look into them, no matter how much she told herself to look away. His black hair made them all the more perfect, he was so perfect she just wanted to…

"You wanna kiss me" Orion said, breaking her train of thought.

"I… Uh… Uh…" He stuttered. _What? Just say no! You- You-_

Orion grinned and leaning in closer until their lips met. Holly's eyes closed automatically, her arms slipping around his neck. She could feel his arms slip around her, pulling her closer and closer.

Holly knew Artemis could feel her increasing heart beat. They were chest to chest after all. It felt the tiniest bit awkward to Holly, being that see had never been so close to a person in her life. Why was she letting his happen to her? Artemis was seducing her. It was so.. unlike him. He was not the same boy. Not the cold, evil, attractive…

Wait. Attractive?

She was crazy. Artemis' love was her drug, and she was most definetally addicted. She wouldn't have minded to stay there forever, so close to him, but.. it felt so wrong. To be in love with some one whom you shouldn't. Romeo and Juliet didn't have a problem with it. They shouldn't have given into something as worthless as love though. Holly couldn't give in… she wouldn't. She was more than just another stupid love struck girl.

So she broke away from the kiss. Her arms returning to her sides, her fists clenching.

_D'arvit. D'arvit._ _D'arvit._ _This. This stupid mudboy!_

"Oh Holly, Why'd you have to stop so soon?" Orion questioned.

"You _moron!_" Holly screamed, punching him in the face. He stumbled back a bit, smirking.

"_Why_ are you smiling!"

"Oh, no reason, except of course, I'm happy now that I know you're…"

"I'm _what?_" She said. She knew though what he was getting at. This of course made her blush. Her face felt so hot..

Orion grinned then and walked off into his tent, clearly enjoying himself, despite being punched in the face.

Holly felt so confused. She felt anger and passion, at the same time, it didn't make sense.

She stood there for a second before bolting into a tent. She was breathing heavily.

"I saw that." Her centaur friend said behind her. She turned around to see the firmilar sigh of Foaly in his tin hat.

"How much?"

"All of it."

Holly was almost sure if Foaly opened his mouth at the LEP headquarters she'd be fired in an instant.

"So was it better than your first moment of passion?" he asked.

Holly growled, outraged. "I am _not_ in love with Artemis!"

"Really?"

"I am in love, with what me and Artemis are, not what we should be." Holly said, looking down.

"And what should you be?" Foaly asked. Holly looked up at him. What should she and Artemis be? Just friends? Or something more? That's what this new side of Artemis wanted, something more than just friendship. But what if she wasn't ready for that?

"I don't know…"

Foaly smiled. "You know, you're the first elf known to fall madly in love with a human."

Holly opened her mouth to argue, but she knew it was true.

"I'm going. " She said.

"Mmkkayyyyyy.. Night."

She nodded and exited the tent. Now in the same place that Artemis just…

She shook her head, making her way to her tent.

_I swear, this mission is going to suck._


End file.
